youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JuniperAlien/Do you think Kaldur (Aqualad) will...die?
I need some opinions! I'm putting this up due to a lot of other posts I've been seeing from other people. A lot of people have been getting some kind of vibe from Aqualad's actions and from what's been going on around him and they aren't the good kind. Not to mention, a lot of people are getting the sense that...he would possibly die. And to be quite frank, I think so as well. Either that would happen or something very life changing will happen to him (and I believe it's nothing good at that). Aqualad, from the start of the series, was one of my favorite characters. But I've always wondered why he constantly gets stepped on so badly? By that I mean no one cares about him. Yeah, they try to make it seem that way–but I believe it's a message of foreshadow or something. Aqualad has already put his life on the line for the team and they constantly beat on him or either something really bad happens. When he was appointed leader; Yeah I'll admit, I was really happy for him. The first time I all really noticed it was after: *"Downtime". He went back home to literally find out his lover (Tula) had left him for one of his good friends *head smack*. So now he's single while everyone makes lovey-dubby to everyone else. *"Bereft". Not really a big deal, but he was found around the end...like...Megan didn't even care about him. I know she's always been head over heels for Superboy, but she bothered to take care of Robin, Artemis, and Kid Flash. *"Targets". I have to admit, I really liked him in this episode. *"Homefront. I've seen a lot of complaints about this; Aqualad had already told everyone that his and Miss Martian's weakness are fire, right?. So while Miss Martian is knocked out in a cage of Fire that Red Inferno created–Aqualad is caring for her, and nurturing her while HE'S on the brink of dying. Superboy's just all, "OMG, OMG, HOW'S MEGAN." *"Alpha Male". Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know they all made up at the end, but the attitude towards him was just...unacceptable in my opinion. I honestly hate how Superboy was all up his arse and screaming about how "Megan could've died". She obviously didn't care because she wasn't even defending herself or him (maybe that's just my opinion). Just because he knew something the others didn't–They think it's okay to attack him because Sportsmaster, a bad guy who could lie to the good guys about anything and is nowhere a supporter of the team, told Aqualad that there was a traitor in the tower. He's the leader of the team! let him run things his way. Honestly, if there's a traitor; what leader announces it to the WHOLE group for the traitor to hear? Superboy. you stupid. *"Revelation". Aqualad put his life on the line this time. He puts on the Helmet of Fate even though he knew putting it on meant he'd lose his real self and be trapped inside the soul of Nabu forever. He's only very lucky he got let out. I don't really like it either. I know they try to make Aqualad great in one episode, but this constant..."mess-ups" for him are really unfair. And I hope the creators read this!!! *'Edit': "Drop-Zone". I was watching this episode yesterday and I couldn't help but notice how Robin wanted to become leader at first. If you think about; If Aqualad wasn't around to be hero, I know for a fact that Robin would be appointed leader. Now later on the mission, Robin was the first to suggest Aqualad as leader. When Aqualad became leader, he was all, "I accept the burden, until you (robin) are ready to lift it from my shoulders". Why do I see something coming? Lawd, jesus help me! Category:Blog posts